The Clock's Ticking
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: Bo goes missing, but no one seems to notice except Tamsin. It's now up to her to save her before time runs out. Valkubus.


Bo slowly came to, ignorant of her surrounding, her memory blank as she tried to recall what had happened and where she got the thundering headache she was suffering from. The more she tried to recall the more the pain increased, so she'd stopped all together. Taking in her surroundings she noticed she was in some sort of prison, propped against the wall, chains linked to her arms and legs. It was really starting to look like some bad horror movie.

The sound of footsteps brought her attention forward and she noticed 5 men walk towards her cell. "Evening succubus, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard a great deal about you, but I must admit the tales of your beauty do not give you justice. You are truly a gem." A stocky fellow in a suit spoke out, seeing as the others rallied around him, she took him to be the leader.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but you mind telling my why I'm here? Wherever here is? Cuz I'm really not digging the whole torture chamber reenactment you get where I'm going with this?" Not bothering to hide her annoyance from her tone.

The man merely chuckled, his lackies quickly following suit, before he silenced them with a simple raise of his hand. "Certainly, you're underground, in one of my hidden bases. A man like me, can never have enough hidden bases after all it's always best to stay on the safe side. Not to mention, it's nice having a place to stash certain things." He hummed as he stalked forward into the cage, grasping Bo's face through the bars.

"Now you, well you're here to help spawn me an army of succubi and incubi, to help me take over the Fae community. Isn't that wonderful?"

Bo spit out angrily at the man's face. The man who's name she'd yet to hear, did not take too kindly to this and smacked her across the face. "Can't one of you guys not go all evil. I'm getting real tired of having to stop you guys again and again. You're crazy if for one minute you think I'm going to pop out a bunch of babies."

"We'll see about that wench, we never said we needed your consent. No soon we'll start off on our plan. We'll make sure you're thoroughly broken in every way imaginable, I assure you. Come." And with that the man disappeared back into the shadows, his followers tagging behind him. They too vanished. She assumed there was a door on the other side.

"You won't get away with this! My friends will find me and we will stop you!" She kept screaming out about his demise until she grew tired. It was pointless to scream when no one could even hear you so might as well preserve her strength should she need it. The last thing she heard before slumber took her was a rumbling laugh on the other side.

* * *

Kenzi was in the kitchen fixing herself a snack when there was an incessant knocking coming from the front door. Choosing to ignore it for now, but making sure to grab hold of one of the many weapons lying around, a crossbow being the nearest, she went back to her toast, it needed a good layer. Anyone they knew wouldn't have been knocking that loudly. If it was someone sent after Bo, well at least Bo wasn't here and she was armed and ready if anything should happen.

Of course the door being thrown off it's hinges and an enraged slightly worried Valkyrie wasn't really what she was counting on. "Well hello to you to grumpy pants."

"TamTam would you like some jam jam." Kenzi smiled innocently offered over a plate of toast coated in jam, hoping to annoy the blonde.

Tamsin flipped the plate out of her hands, letting it clatter on the floor. "Look human, Bo and the others may like to pretend you're one of us, but I'm not putting up with that bullshit, now tell me where the hell Bo got to."

"Woah jeez, what crawled up your ass and died."

"Don't mess with me Kenzi, tell me where Bo is right now."

"Woah, someone needs to chill. What makes you think I'll even tell you last I checked you hated her, I can't just betray Bo like that and tell you were she is. I got my chika's back. Besides who knows what you'd do to her when you found her. I don't trust you missy."

Tamsin stalked forward, faster than Kenzi could react, grabbing hold of her throat and thrusting her against the wall, slowly tightening her grip. Kenzi's feet slightly dangled in the air, who knew the blonde was so strong. Then again looks could be deceiving that Kenzi knew more than anything. "Tell me where she is for fuck's sake this isn't a game, her life is in danger damn it. If you don't tell me where she is soon, it'll be too late and Bo might just be dead." Her face contorted into a ruthless sneer, inches away from the shorter woman, her eyes cold and demanding. Kenzi was afraid. Afraid for what Tamsin might do to her and for Bo's life, should the Valkyrie be telling the truth.

"How do I know you're not lying just to get to Bo and kill her yourself?" She struggled out, hands wrapped around the one grasping her throat, letting out a strangled cough as Tamsin tightened her grip.

"If I wanted Bo dead, she would have been dead a long time ago idiot. Now Tell me, I don't have time to deal with your snark." She loosened her grip just enough to let Kenzi talk, not lightening the pressure against her body as she crushed her against the decrepit wall once more.

"She said she was going to go check out a lead in some Dark Fae Bar across town." She was relieved when Tamsin slightly released her grip on her throat, looking to the side with a look of concentration on her mind, thinking she was finally going to let her go.

Possibilities flashed through Tamsin's mind, there were too many people who had it out for the succubus to fully narrow it down. Anything could happen, she could be ambushed right now, caught. For all Tamsin knew Bo was half dead somewhere wishing for help. The thought sent a sharp pain through her heart. She couldn't let that happen. Couldn't let Bo die, if she could stop it. She considered the succubus her first actual friend, one not befriending her out of necessity or ulterior motives. They had a silent agreement of friendship that they'd somehow forged over the time they'd spent together.

She needed to know the name of the bar.

Retightening her hold on Kenzi and slamming her against the wall once more she questioned the girl, "What was the bar called." Her tone left no room for hesitation, no room for lies.

"It- it was Trinity I think!" The name quickly slipped through her lips. She greedily took in as much air as possible once Tamsin dropped her to the floor.

"Shit this is bad." Tamsin sported a troubled yet nervous look across her face. She ran out, quickly sending someone a message.

All Kenzi can do is watch as she runs off. It's not until minutes after Tamsin leaves, that she realizes she hasn't seen Bo since the day before yesterday. She'd though at first she was staying at Dr. Hotpants, but now… What if she had been missing since then. She suppressed the urge to throw up, Bo could be injured or dead by now if what Tamsin said was any indication. Oh god. She hadn't even noticed, hadn't even questioned it, what kind of a friend was she? She hadn't even noticed her besti, her _sister_, had gone missing. The tears poured endlessly from her eyes as she lay on the floor, slowly curling herself into a ball letting her emotions get the best of her as she wallowed in her self hatred and sorrow. What if it was too late?


End file.
